mi princesa
by hombrelobo
Summary: ella es la novia de mi amigo mi capitan, y yo tengo novia pero no importa yo la amo
1. Chapter 1

**Ola a todos se me ocurrió este fic cuando estaba aburrido disfrútenlo**

¿Cómo es que el amor puede ser tan complicado? como es que había llegado hasta este momento es algo difícil de explicar pero aquí estoy con la mujer que amo

Los primeros rayos del sol entrando por la ventana yo y ella en la misma cama, su hermosa figura, su inteligencia, su valor, su hermoso cabello azul celeste es algo de tantas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, me quedo mirándola viendo como iba despertándose poco a poco

-dormiste bien mi princesa-mientras le doy un suave beso

-sabes que a estado mal lo que hicimos ¿cierto?-dijo-no quiero que ellos sufran

-tal vez, pero yo te amo y no dejare que nada sin terponga entre nosotros-mientras la acercaba a mi, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho

-te amo Sanji

- y yo a ti Vivi

Claro que estaba mal ya que yo me había enamorado de la novia de mi amigo y mi capitán, ella y yo teníamos novio ella estaba con Luffy y yo con Nami pero eso ya no me importaba solo ella

¿Cómo ocurrió?

Bueno para explicarlo tendríamos que retroceder unos meses antes

Me había despertado temprano como de costumbre, tenia que preparar el desayuno antes que los demás despertaran, íbamos rumbo hacia arabasta

Habíamos logrado cumplir todos nuestros sueños, logramos llegar a raftel la última isla del Gran Line

Luffy se había convertido en el rey de los piratas y habíamos encontrado el ONE PIECE pero el idiota dijo que era mejor tomar solo una parte y dejar el resto para ver quien llegaba hasta el

El marimo idiota al fin logro vencer a Dracule Mihawk en las últimas islas que visitamos antes de llegar tardaron como 4 horas peleando casi destruyeron toda la isla

Mi hermosa Nami-swan al fin logro dibujar su mapa del mundo

El estupido de Ussop al fin logro convertirse en un "bravo guerrero de los mares" y al fin conoció a su padre, pensé que de el había sacado su nariz pero bueno cuando le dimos la vuelta al mundo el se quedo en su villa natal para estar con su amada Kaya

Dijo que quería un tiempo estar con ella después de tanto tiempo sin verla lo recogeremos dentro de unos meses

Mi querida Robin-chan descubrió el vacío de los cien años aun no puedo creer que la marina se haga llamar "justicia" a pesar de todo lo que hicieron, hacen ver a los piratas como niños inocentes

Chopper logro convertirse en un gran doctor capaz de curarlo todo y así era salvo a una isla entera de una extraña enfermedad

Franky vio realizado su sueño de construir un barco capaz de darla la vuelta al mundo pues le dimos la vuelta al mundo y regresamos al west blue

Y por fin el esqueleto pudo reunirse con labbon después de tantos años fue un poco conmovedor

Brook decidió quedarse con Labbon en los cabos gemelos junto a la ballena y su viejo amigo un poco, Luffy acepto regresaremos por el dentro de unos meses

Y yo bueno podría decirse que realice dos de mis más grandes sueños el primero fue encontrar el all blue y el otro fue que después de confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Nami-swan ella me dijo que también me amaba

Desde ese día ella se convirtió en mi novia fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida a un recuerdo como paso

Estaba limpiando la cocina como de costumbre y Nami-san ve estaba ayudando

-ya casi termino mi preciosa Nami-san vete a descansar

-gracias- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera la quería cada vez más

Así que no pude seguir soportándolo, antes de salir la sujete del brazo la acerque a mi y antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra la bese

En ese beso demostré todo lo que sentía por ella, esperaba que me golpeara contra el suelo o algo por el estilo, pero no

¡Ella me correspondió el beso!, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero lo disfrute, nos separamos, no sabia que decir por lo que acaba de hacer

Se acerco a mi-hasta que al fin te decidiste-dijo con un tono sensual-pensé que nunca lo harías

-¿que?-dije confundido

-si, hace tiempo que me empezaste a llamar la atención, tantas atenciones, tantos halagos y tanto que me ayudas a pesar de que me molestabas demasiado pero no pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti

-entonces mi hermosa Nami-san quisieras ser mi novia

-tal vez-en tono juguetón-lo pensare- y salio de la cocina sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

Al día siguiente me dijo que si yo estaba que no cabía en felicidad desde entonces e estado con ella

Después de ello el cabeza de alga por fin le confeso sus sentimientos a Robin-chan pensé que el idiota jamás lo haría pero bueno a mi también me tomo tiempo

Unas semanas después, a Luffy lo veíamos más pensativo y muy callado comparado con lo que era, así que una noche le pregunte que pasaba

-oye Luffy ven necesito hablar contigo

-ok-entro a la cocina-¿de que quieres hablar?

-pues hace unos días que te noto extraño te veo menos hiperactivo que de costumbre

-pues la verdad desde que tu eres novio de Nami y Zoro de Robin me dan un poco de celos-dijo

-acaso quieres a una de las dos-dije enojado

-no, no es eso si no que me he puesto a pensar en una persona que realmente me gusta y no he visto en años

-así que al fin te enamoraste y dime acaso es la bellísima Boa Hancock

-no, yo ya hable con ella y le dije que la quería pero solo como amiga y no como otra cosa

-¿Cómo lo tomo? por que ella si te ama-saque un cigarrito y empecé a fumar ya que llevaba dos horas sin fumar y ya no aguantaba

-pues no muy bien pero lo superara-¿lo superara? como no

-y entonces ¿quien es?-dije-o caso es un hombre

-no idiota es una mujer que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo

-y entonces ¿quién es?

-pues es Vivi

-¡Vivi-chan!-dije un poco sorprendido

-si por eso nos dirigimos hacia arabasta-dijo-le dije a Nami hace dos días

-mmm... así que por eso nos vamos hacia arabasta

-si-dijo muy emocionado

Ahora estamos a unas cuantas horas de llegar y el capitán esta peor que antes ahora corre como desesperado preguntando a cada rato ¿ya llegamos?

Parece muy estresada my preciosa Nami-san mejor la hago sentir mejor me acerque por detrás con sigilo y la abrase

-Hola mi preciosa navegante

-Sanji me asustaste

-lo siento, el idiota de Luffy te esta molestando-con el tono mas sensual que lo pude decir me acerque a su oído y dije-hay algo que pueda hacer para por ti

-no, ahora estoy bien-note como se sonrojo al oír eso-solo que Luffy esta impaciente por llegar

-pues tal vez no sea mucho pero espero que te haga sentir mejor-puse mis manos en su cadera la gire hacia mi, la acerque lo mas que pude y la bese

Cada vez que la besaba lo hacia como si fuera el ultimo disfrutaba de sus dulces labios cada segundo aunque tuve por sepárame por la falta de aire

-¿estas mejor?-dije con una sonrisa

-creo que no basto todavía me siento un poco estresada

-entonces…-volví a juntar mis labios con los de ella aunque nuestro beso duro poco ya que el marimo grito

-oigan par de enamorados estamos apunto de llegar esperen hasta la noche-dijo mientras reía

-¡cállate idiota!-grite sin soltar la, ya que nunca había estado con Nami-san de esa formas especial-no tienes que estar con tu NOVIA

-si como digas-se dio la vuelta

-ven acá aun no termino contigo

-buscas pelea ceja-rizada te recuerdo que ahora soy el mejor espadachín

-y que fácilmente te puedo patear y listo- en tono burlón

-así que quieres pelear he-saco su katana y comenzamos a pelear

La pelea fue como todos los días estábamos igual, lo que odio admitir hasta que mi Nami-san nos golpeo a ambos

-ustedes ya dejen de pelear-dijo-parecen niños

-lo siento Nami-san

-bruja por que me pegas

-como la llamaste estupido-levantando mi pierna para propinarle una patada, pero una voz me detuvo

-Nami tiene razón parecen niños-dijo Robin que acababa de llegar- hemos llegado a arabasta

-al fin-grito Luffy que parecía un animal encerrado

-bueno hay que desembarcar e ir al palacio-dijo Nami-al fin después de tanto tiempo podré volver a ver a Vivi

-(suspiro) bueno vamos-dijo el cabeza de alga

Después de desembarcar fuimos directo al palacio la gente en alubarna nos miraba extraño, pues como culparlos ya que iba caminando el rey de los piratas pero eso desapareció cuando llego Vivi

-hola chicos-dijo mientras corría así nosotros Vivi

Se veía tan hermosa su largo cabellos azul, había crecido tanto era como un ángel vestía la misma ropa que cuando nos despidió, simplemente hermosa

En que rayos estoy pensando yo estoy con Nami-san además el motivo del viaje es para que Luffy se le declare

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se veía todo tan bien, desearía despertar a su lado caída día y demostrar cuanto lo queria<p>

Aunque lo amaba con toda mi alma no puedo dejar de pensar en los demás como tomarían esto, en especial Luffy aun recuerdo el día en que llegaron

Estaba en mi habitación jugando con Carue cuando uno de los guardias fue a avisarme que en el puerto había anclado un barco pirata

-princesa Vivi a llegado un barco pirata

-en serio ¿Cómo es su bandera?

-pues tiene un sombrero de paja

Al oír eso me llene de una gran felicidad por fin iba poder volver a verlos, alo salvadores del reino, mis nakamas, a el

Desde que salio la noticia de Luffy en la guerra en marineford me sentía muy preocupada en como el estaría con lo de la muerte de su hermano

Después de enterarme que estaba bien estuve revisando casi todo una semana el tatuaje que tenia en su brazo derecho "3D 2Y" pero nunca logre descubrir de qué se trataba

Pero mientras lo investigaba empecé a recordar como era el su alegría, su valor, todo y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Luffy

Salí corriendo de mi habitación me dirigí a la puerta principal cuando me encontré con Igaram

-princesa Vivi han regresado-dijo-tanto tiempo sin verlos

-si, vamos rápido

Salimos del palacio a unos cuantas calles los vi a todos miss amigos y algunos personas mas junto a ellos 2 para ser exactos

-hola chicos-grite emocionada por que después de tantos años los volvía a ver

Nami fue la primera en verme corrió y me abrazo-Vivi ha pasado tanto tiempo te e extrañado

-yo igual Nami-mientras continuaba abrazándola

Los demás llegaron en tan solo unos segundos deje de abrazar a Nami y fui con los demás

El segundo en abrazarme fue Luffy que se le notaba muy emocionado

-ola Vivi como has estado-con su gran sonrisa

-muy bien gracias Luffy-como habían cambiado todos

Seguimos abrazados unos minutos no me importaba que los demás lo notaran pero después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, disfrute del abrazo hasta que uno voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-ola Vivi-saludo Zoro mientras Robin lo abrazaba

-ola-aunque era mi amigo era muy callado

-ola que tal princesa-san mucho gusto-saludo Robin agarrada del brazo de Zoro aunque estaba del lado del enemigo en ese entonces, pero si estaba con ellos no debía ser mala persona

-igualmente-le dije estrechando su mano sin perder la sonrisa

-¡Vivi! te extrañe mucho-salto Chopper a abrasarme con lagrimas en sus ojos

-yo también te extrañe Chopper-acariciándolo para que se tranquilizara

-ola SUPER princesa mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo una especie de robot desde atrás

-a tu debes ser Franky ¿verdad? wow pareces un robot

-si me lo dicen muy seguido pero no, yo soy un SUPER androide- con una pose un tanto extraña

Y finalmente vi Sanji se veía tan bien con su traje, le había crecido una pequeña barba que lo hacia lucir muy guapo nos quedamos mirando uno al otro por unos segundos, me quite esas ideas de la cabeza y lo salude

-ola Sanji- dije un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?

-ola Vivi-chan te ves realmente hermosa-ese comentario hizo que me ruborizara

-gracias-Nami se acerco a nosotros

-veo que ya se saludaste a mi novio-al oír eso me sentí celosa y triste ¿Por qué rayos me sentía así?

-¿Sanji es tu novio?-dije con curiosidad

-si la verdad hace poco que lo somos como unos cuantos meses

-a ya veo-dije algo triste-bueno vayamos al palacio-y pude notar en su rostro algo de tristeza también ¿Por qué se sentía triste?

-claro-dijeron todos al unisolo y nos fuimos

Así que nos dirigimos al palacio solo eran tonterías en mi cabeza pensé que las cosas mejorarían con esa impresión, ¿que era lo que me sucedía?

**Hasta qui llega, dejen Reviews si les gusto **


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras recorramos la calles me daba cuenta cuanto había cambiado el país desde que no fuimos, parecía mas lleno de vida, antes no se veía ningún solo árbol en las calles, ahora gracias a esos viejos de wheatheria que controlaban el clima había gran cantidad de vegetación y agua en ese desierto

-Sanji-Kun ¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto Nami algo preocupada-te veo muy pensativo y ves para todos lados

-no, nada Nami-san-le dije para calmarla-es que veía como habían cambiado las cosas en el país

-si-sonrío-Vivi y su padre han hecho un gran trabajo para sacar adelante a su gente

-también gracias a ti, por decirle a esos viejos de wheatheria acerca de arabasta

-pensé que si podían hacer llover en lugares mas desiertos, aquí no se les haría gran problema

-y tu viste razón mi hermosa Nami-san-la acerque a mi-todo es maravilloso cuando tu lo dices-y la bese apasionadamente

-oigan vosotros-nos interrumpió nuevamente el marimo-ya les había dicho que esperen hasta la noche o mínimo un cuarto, estamos en la calle

Ante ese comentario nos separamos rápidamente totalmente ruborizados

-oye espadachín mediocre has otro comentario como ese y te mato-dije completamente enojado

-que dijiste cocinero de mierda-mientras desenfundaba sus catanas

Nami se acercaba a el con aura asesina y levantando su puño le propino un puñetazo que hasta a mi me dolió pero bien merecido se lo tenia

Lo estaba golpeando a media calle, Nami estaba completamente enfada pero a un así se veía muy linda, no le di importancia y me acerque a los demás

-no deberías detenerla antes de que lo mate-dijo Vivi preocupada a Robin

-no, pienso que se lo tiene merecido-con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Vivi-chan sorprendida

-debería dejar de involucrase en la relación de ellos dos y centrarse en la nuestra-al decir esto sonó un poco enojada

-opino igual Robin-chan-dije exhalando el humo de mi cigarro

-así que ustedes dos son novios

-la navegante le esta propinando una Súper paliza

-me da miedo Nami cuando se enoja-dijo Chopper sujetado de la pierna de Robin

-a todos nos da miedo cuando nee-chan se pone de esa manera, no eres el único-dijo Franky

-no han cambiado en nada-dijo el niñero de Vivi, Igaram

-viejo chiwuka-dijo Luffy emocionado-cuanto tiempo sin verte

-lo mismo digo rey de los piratas-esto lo dijo en forma en la que se expresaba con el padre de Vivi-veo que has regresado con todos tus increíbles amigos

Yo como estaba con la mirada puesta en Nami no preste mucha atención pero esos idotas empezaron a ser halagados por la gente de la ciudad

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero tardamos mucho ya que casi toda la ciudad quería ver las habilidades de todos, como habían mejorado y cosas así

Luffy, Chopper y Robin demostraba sus habilidades de las akuma no mi estirando su cuerpo, transformándose y sacando manos de diferentes lugares Nami por su parte estaba demostrando como hacia llover

Como siempre Franky estaba mostrando su cuerpo robótico y haciendo sus típicas poses

Zoro y yo fuimos los únicos que no hicimos nada nos interesaban esas cosa o en parte a mi no, pero la insistencia de Vivi para que viera nuestras habilidades no pude resistir

Haci que realice algo muy fácil simplemente empecé a correr por el aire, como ya lo había perfeccionado, no me era difícil realizarlo, el marimo no quiso participar en eso

Al fin habíamos llegado a al palacio parecía no haber cambiado nada en estos últimos años ecepto por cuatro estatuas de guerreros que estaban en la puerta principal

-bienvenidos-nos dijo el rey de arabasta-ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad

No sabia por que todos estaban diciendo eso si había pasado tiempo pero no era para que lo repitieran a cada rato

El padre de Vivi lucia mucho mas viejo ahora tenia su barba completamente blanca y la mitad de su cabello era negra se notaba que habían pasado ya varios años

-han cambiado mucho desde que los vi

-si y ahora somos mucho mas fuertes-dijo Luffy

-ja ja ja ya me lo imagino pero entren ya se esta haciendo tarde y después de su largo viaje les gustaría descansar

-claro-dijimos al unisolo

Entramos al palacio se vei realmente bien, pell y chaka con condujeron hasta un pasillo donde se dividía en varios cuartos

-bien, estas serán sus habitaciones-dijo el tipo de maquillaje-nos vamos para que descansen

-ok gracias-dije despidiéndome de ellos

-la primera habitación será para Luffy-empezó a hablar mi Nami-san-ya que es para una sola persona

-gracias-al decir eso entro corriendo a su habitación

-la segunda recamara será para Robin y Zoro, que es una cama grande

-bien, me voy a dormir ya tengo sueño-dijo el cabeza de alga-vamos Robin

-si- y entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta no se pero hubiera jurado ver a Robin-chan sonrojándose

-Chopper tu dormirás en la siguiente habitación-que hermosa se veía cuando mandaba

-he no quiero dormir solo, es una litera

-bien dormirás con Franky ¿esta bien?

-si- feliz de no dormir solo

-bueno pero yo duermo en la cama de arriba-corriendo a la cama

-no yo la quiero-parecían niños

-bien solo que damos tu y yo Nami-san-le dije en el tono mas sensual que se me ocurrió

-si, quieres dormir en habitaciones separadas o conmigo

-lo que tu decidas mi ángel-como caballero tenia que dejarle a ella tomar la decisión

-bueno ya somos novios haci que, vamos a dormir juntos-sonriendo como solo ella podía

Entramos a la habitación, era una habitación espaciosa la cama era una grande donde podían caber tres personas tenia una ventana con vista a la ciudad

-Sanji-Kun me voy a dar un baño, si quieres ya puedes dormirte

-gracias Nami-san- me acerque a la cama me quite mi chaqueta y me acosté mirando el techo

No tenia sueño, mi mente seguí sumido en lo que había pasado en el momento que la vi otra vez era muy hermosa, era un ángel

Son solo tonterías en mi cabeza pero creí verla triste de que yo estuviera con Nami pero son solo tonterías yo amo a Nami pero…

-todavía no te duermes-salio Nami del baño interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿ha?, a no todavía no, no me ha dado sueño-al momento de levantarme de la cama y besarla

Al momento de besarla me sentía extraño por un segundo hubiera creí que estaba besando a Vivi-chan, me separe de ella rápidamente

-¿te pasa algo Sanji-Kun?-se acerco a mi preocupada

-no, no es nada solo que me sentí un poco mareado-_mareado, MAREADO ¿que es esa idiotez? no me mareo por nada y le digo eso, que idota soy_

-¿te sientes mareado?-oí en su tono algo de sarcasmo, y como no si solo con decir eso yo mismo pienso que soy mas estupido que el marimo

-tal vez sea por el cansancio-_cansancio si acabas de decir que no tienes sueño, en verdad soy un idiota_

-bueno entonces podríamos dormir, yo también me siento algo cansada y mas con todo el ajetreo que hubo hoy

-si creo que será lo mejor

Nos metimos bajo las sabanas, se sentía realmente bien tener a Nami-san a mi lado

-te amo Nami-san-mientras la besaba

-yo también te amo Sanji-Kun-al momento de darse la vuelta para dormir yo me acerque a ella y la abrase hasta que se durmió

Yo me mantuve despierto unos minutos mas pensando en lo que me acaba de ocurrir ¿Por qué demonios me imagine besando a Vivi? ha que demonios estoy haciendo

Después de pensar me quede dormido, me desperté temprano ya que era mi costumbre, voltee a ver a Nami, se veía tan linda que no quise despertarla, me vestí y Salí de la recamara

Estaba igual de pensativo que la noche anterior, como era mi costumbre me dirigí a la cocina del palacio aunque no la hubiera visto en años recordaba donde estaba

Cuando llegue a la cocina no creía lo que estaba viendo Vivi-chan estaba cocinando

-Vivi-chan ¿estas cocinando?-me quede sorprendido por que se veía tan preciosa con su pelo recogido, traía un hermoso vestido rosa que le quedaba también

-a ola Sanji ¿ya despertaste?-me sonrío de una manera que me hacia sentir tan bien por dentro

-si, como soy el cocinero a bordo siempre me tengo que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno, ya es costumbre pero ¿Por qué estas cocinando?

-le pedí a Terracotta-san que me enseñara a cocinar y también le pedí si me dejaba prepararles el desayuno

-entonces te ayudo

-no es necesario Sanji yo puedo hacerlo por mi sola

-si lo es una hermosa dama como tu no debería cocinar tanto, además a como es Luffy vas a necesitar mucha ayuda-no te algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-muchas gracias, podrías probar esta sopa no si me quedo bien

-claro- me acerque a la sopa tome el cucharón y la probé, sabia tan deliciosa era tan buena cocinando- esta deliciosa Vivi-Chan

-en serio, siento que le falta algo pero no se que

-a mi me sabe bien

Fue divertido enseñarle algunos trucos para mejorar su cocina

Después de eso empezamos a cocinar se veía tan hermosa ese día, que en algunos momentos me le quedaba mirando y por eso mismo me queme con la sartén

-Haar, mierda

-¿que te paso Sanji?-se veía tan hermosa preocupándose por mí

-nada solo me queme la mano eso es todo

-espera, deja revisarte-junto mi mano con la de ella y sin poderlo explicar sentía una gran deseo por ella, quería estar cerca de ella besarla

No entendía que me sucedía en ese momento ni a ella nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, sentía que mi corazón latía como loco, acercamos nuestros rostros sentía su respiración chocar con mi rostro

Estaba a escasos milímetros, sentía rozar sus labios separe una de mis manos de la suyas tome su rostro sentía el calor de sus mejillas

Iba a besarla pero se oyó un gran ruido proveniente de afuera nos separamos de inmediato

Me sentía una gran basura como podía estar haciendo eso a mi Nami-san y también a Luffy, voltee a ver a Vivi

-Vivi-Chan yo…-iba a disculparme pero ella me interrumpió

-no digas nada, si solo nos dejamos llevar, hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada ¿vale?

-pero…-fui nuevamente interrumpido

-ya te lo dije solo nos dejamos llevar, será mejor que vayamos a ver que fue ese ruido

-vale-abrí la puerta de la cocina pero no había nadie ni nada afuera, entonces ¿que fue el causante del ruido?

Tal vez era una señal de lo que iba a ser estaba mal, si eso era gracias a dios que se escucho si no que hubiera echo

-no hay nada a fuera Vivi-Chan-_mejor me disculpo-_quería disculparme por lo que acabo de hacer

-no te preocupes Sanji-kun, no paso nada

Suspire- gracias pero por favor no le digas nada a Nami

-claro

Seguimos cocinando pero a mi mente venia la imagen de hace unos momentos, no podía pensar con claridad pero eso no era impedimenta para poder cocinar

Los demás fueron despertando poco a poco en unos segundos ya estaban todos sentados esperando el desayuno, como ya nos conocían no había guardias

-espero que les guste chicos yo misma lo prepare con ayuda de Sanji-dijo Vivi dejando los platos en la mesa

-OHH se ve delicioso-Luffy fue el primero en hablar y en empezar a engullir todo a su paso

-realmente esta delicioso Vivi-san-dijo Robin después de probarlo

-no esta mal ¿tienes sake?

-esto esta bueno Vivi, se ve que se te da enseñar Sanji-Kun

Me senté a lado de Nami, pero me sentía culpable, en todo el desayuno seguía recordando lo que paso minutos antes pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-estas bien Sanji-kun te noto muy pensativo

-no es nada Nami-san solo pensaba en lo hermosa que te vez esta mañana

Durante todo el desayuno estuvimos platicando de todas nuestras aventuras después de que dejamos arabasta pero el tiempo no alcanzaba así que cada uno se fue retirando hacer sus propias cosas

Como Luffy le estaba platicando todo lo que habíamos vivido Nami y yo decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero me sentía extraño como celoso de que ella pasara tiempo con Luffy

-te veo extraño desde que llegamos ¿te sucede algo?

-ha, no es nada- con algo de nervio

-mmm... no te creo has estado extraño desde que llegamos y aun mas desde esta mañana

No sabía que decirle estaba completamente nervioso, no podía decirle que casi besaba a Vivi cuando preparábamos el desayuno, NO si hacia eso era la mayor idiotez de mi vida por que no solo la perdería si no que también la lastimaría

-creo que me afecta el calor de arabasta-_ahora el calor si eres un cocinero tu estas con calor todo el tiempo ahora estoy seguro SOY UN PERFECTO IDIOTA_

-¿el calor? a ti te sucede algo extraño y voy averiguar que es- si me conocía bien

Estuvimos paseando durante un rato viendo el mercado a ver que podía ser de utilidad, compraba mucha ropa pero a mi no me importaba, cargue todas sus compras aunque a veces creo que se pasaba

Regresamos al palacio por la tarde fui a dejar todo lo que compro Nami a nuestro cuarto cuando regresaba pude notar a Luffy y Vivi en un balcón

Me acerque un poco a ellos esperando no ser detectado por el haki de Luffy, los celos me comían por dentro como si yo fuera el novio de Vivi

-Vivi dejando a un lado las aventuras, quería hablar algo contigo-parecía serio de una de pocas veces que se ve así

-y ¿de que quieres hablar?

-bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?, he visto a Nami con Sanji desde hace tiempo y parecen muy felices- ante ese comentario vi que Vivi-Chan se ponía ¿!triste ¡?

-si y a que viene todo esto-note algo de enojo en su tono de voz pero el idiota de Luffy no lo noto

-pues lo que quería preguntarte es ¿Por qué están difícil?-rascándose la cabeza

-¿que?

-bueno e estado pensando mucho en ti y ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-wow que directo

En ese momento sentía una rabia por dentro, solo quería patear a Luffy pero a la vez sentía alegría por ellos ¿Cómo rayos es eso posible?, seguí mirando Vivi estaba atónita

Pero de un momento a otro estaba abrazando a Luffy

-claro Luffy-dijo con emoción

Ahora no tenía ganas de patearlo, quería matar a Luffy en el momento, me fui del balcón en silencio, ¿por que me sentía tan enojado?

-te ves molesto a sucedido algo

-¿tu?


	3. Chapter 3

-si ¿a quien esperabas?-me dijo con sarcasmo el niñero de Vivi

-a nadie ¿que es lo que quieres?-le dije enojado

-pues parece que no te agrado mucho lo que Luffy-san le propuso a Vivi-sama

-y a ti que demonios te interesa, déjame en paz- me di la vuelta pero ese idiota se puso en frente de mi

-pues mucho ya que Vivi-sama es como una hija para mi

-y ¿que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?-dije sacando un cigarrillo

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo, has estado mirándola desde que llegaron-cambio su tono a uno mas molesto

-y ella es linda o que no puedo ver a nadie-me empezaba a molestar, lo de Luffy y ahora esto

-también he el beso de esta mañana

-¡¿QUE? Así que tu fuiste el del ruido-era el que impidió que la besara claro quien mas podía ser por alguna razón no estaba tan sorprendido

-si me sorprendió tanto que ella estuviera a punto de besar a un mujeriego pervertido como tu que caí de espaldas y al parecer irse ruido, Salí de corriendo

-yo no soy un mujeriego pervertido-le grite con rabia

-claro que si con lo que me a contado Vivi-sama sobre ti y además con lo que habías echo en la cocina teniendo novia te convierte en un mujeriego pervertido- me dijo en forma de burla

En ese momento vi que el tenia razón estoy con Nami y quería besar a Vivi ahora si era la mayor basura que existía en el mundo

-y bien, no vas a decir nada-dijo igaram sacándome de mis pensamientos

Saque un cigarrito empecé a fumar-¿que quieres que te diga?-le conteste tranquilo

-que es lo que estas pensando acerca de ellos dos-me dijo en el mismo tono

-nada, a mi no me interesa, como ya dijiste yo estoy con Nami-san la amo y no tengo mas con Vivi-Chan que una simple amistad-termine de hablar y seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos

-aaaa-suspiro-tu y yo sabemos que lo que dices no es cierto

-¿que quieres decir?-le dije completamente confundido

-nada, olvídalo te lo diré hasta que te des cuenta tu solo-y se metió a una habitación

¿Que es a lo que se refería?, yo estaba enamorado de Nami, lo estuve desde el primer momento que la vi, tan hermosa, su sonrisa me quede en shock al verla, pero entonces

¿Por qué ya no me sentía igual que antes cuando estaba junto a ella?

Me fui a mi cuarto tal vez si dormía podría aclarar mis ideas, me dirigí a mi cuarto sin decirle nada a nadie simplemente necesitaba estar solo pero tenia que interrumpirme el idiota de la tanga

-ola súper cocinero ¿Cómo te va?

-¿que quieres idiota? no tengo tiempo-sin mirarlo y dirigirme a mi habitación

-o parece que alguien esta de mal humor

No preste atención a su comentario y entre a mi habitación, esto era malo demasiado peor que estar siendo perseguidos por okamas durante dos años, no esto era mucho peor

-perfecto simplemente perfecto-me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo

-¿que es perfecto Sanji-Kun?-al oírla me quede completamente helado

-a nada, nada Nami-san eso lo que y-yo es-ta-ta-ba pues-_ahora tartamudeo no puede ser soy mas idiota que el marimo-_acomodando tu ropa

-a bueno, vamos a cenar Vivi y terracota han preparado la comida

-no gracias tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormirme ya-dije tranquilamente

-vale, yo voy a cenar buenas noches- dio la vuelta para irse

-espera-la sujete del brazo la acerque ami y la bese me senté en la cama nos seguíamos besando, puso sus bracos atrás de mi cuello no se cuanto duro el beso pero algo se sentía diferente, nos separamos

-buenas noches Nami-san-salio de la habitación y me tumbe en la cama pensé en lo que me sucedía hasta que me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba, me había enamorado de Vivi

Como era posible, si la conocía desde hace años y admito que al principio me gusto pero con estar aquí tres días como es eso posible

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Luffy y Vivi eran novios se veían muy felices aunque yo me estaba muriendo por dentro por todos lo celos que tenia pero estaba feliz de tener a Nami-san a mi lado aunque ya no como antes

-oigan chicos ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos a Brook y Ussop así que e decido ir por ellos-comento Luffy a la hora del desayuno

-si ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos en el país y los marines están empezando a sospechar-menciono el Robin

-esos idiotas, parece que nos seguirán hasta el mismo infierno

-entonces esta decidido mañana partiremos para ir por Brook y Ussop-dijo Nami

-se van tan pronto pero

-no te preocupes Vivi si quieres puedes venir-dije yo para calmarla

-¿en serio?-pregunto emocionada

-claro, ya que eres mi novia y nuestra nakama tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo Luffy emocionado

-pero que dirá mi padre

-no te preocupes hablare con el en la tarde ya veras como te deja venir con nosotros

-gracias-dijo muy emocionada abrazando a Luffy

Después de eso nos empezamos a preparar para embarcar Robin y el marimo estaban comprando libros para el viaje solo a ellos se les ocurre comprar cosas extrañas pero bueno, Chopper y Franky estaban preparando el barco, Nami y Luffy estaban viendo todo para nuestro viaje y Vivi y yo estábamos comprando comida para el viaje

Estábamos buscando provisiones para el Sunny después de todo si queríamos volver a los cabos gemelos seria un largo viaje

Me sentía algo incomodo, por que yo había aceptado que me enamore de ella pero yo no sabia que era lo que ella además ella de seguro esta enamorada de Luffy sentía era realmente confuso

-oye Sanji que debemos llevar para el viaje-mientras me sonreía

-pues la verdad de todo con lo que come Luffy hay veces que se nos a acabado la comida por culpa de el

-¿tanto come?-pregunto extrañada

-no te has dado cuenta el solo se podría comer una ballena y aun así quedaría con hambre además ya hemos estado que será un mes aquí y ves cuanto come

-¿no estas exagerando?

-no, la verdad no, lo hemos visto tantas veces hacer lo mismo que ya nos acostumbramos a ello como por ejemplo en la isla del cielo

-entonces crees que nos alcancen con 50,000 berries fue lo que me dio Nami

-no creo que necesitaremos otros 25,000 berries-y saque de mi bolsillo el dinero que hacia falta

-entonces vamos a comprarlo oye ¿por quien iremos primero?

-pues por el esqueleto con afro

-otra vez exageran todos, no puede existir un esqueleto que hable y además tenga afro

-en realidad si existe se llama Brook como ya te dijimos y es nakama de la ballena de los cabos gemelos ¿la recuerdas no?

-si aun recuerdo que la cazaba día y noche mientras estaba dentro de Baroque Works-al decirlo se puso triste

-perdón por hacerte recordar eso, no fue mi intención-al momento de abrazarla

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa-alzando la cara quedando conectadas nuestras miradas mientras veía rubor en sus mejillas

Por alguna razón nos quedamos abrazados sin soltarnos me sentía también estando junto a ella y note que tampoco ella se quería separar, no me importaba que la gente se nos quedaba viendo pues era obvio ella era la futura reina del país y yo un pirata y eso no se veía bien aunque lo hallamos salvado

Ella levanto su rostro nuestras miradas se encontraron sentía mi corazón latir como loco estaba a centímetros de sus labios me acerque lo mas lento que pude y ella igual, pero ella desvío su mirada

-creo que deberíamos terminar las compras-apartándose de mi con aun sonrojo

-creo que es lo mejor-estaba algo decepcionado pero pude sentir que tenia alguna oportunidad con ella

-bueno ¿que compramos?

-pues debemos comprar carne, vegetales, fruta, sake, condimentos y pan con eso podremos sobrevivir a menos hasta que llegamos a la próxima isla

-¿tanto puede comer Luffy?

-no solo que los otros idiotas y mis damas también comen mas de lo normal

-bueno entonces vamos a comprar

Ahora ya no me sentía algo incomodo estaba completamente incomodo, compramos las cosas, ella regreso al palacio para recoger el resto de sus cosas junto con Carue mientras que yo fui al Sunny para dejar la despensa con pestañas

-ooooooh-con brillo en sus ojos-cuanta comida- empezando a engullir todo lo que compre

-ni se te ocurra-al momento de darle una patada en la cabeza-la acabo de compara y ya te la quieres comer ¿que paso con los takoyakis que te prepare?

-a pues ya me los comí estaban ricos pero no me llenaron

-y ¿a ti que te llena?-pregunte sarcásticamente

-pues tal ves una ballena asada-dijo escurriéndole la baba

-¡no tenias que responder idiota!

-bueno chicos hay que prepararnos para embarcar ¿alguien sabe donde esta Vivi?

-a Nami-san Vivi regreso al palacio por algunos cosas que le faltaba-le dije sin mirarle a los ojos

-ah-suspiro-ya le habíamos dicho que ya necesitábamos salir para que los marines no se percataran

-supongo que lo olvido-dije en forma tranquila

-bueno pues alguien tiene que ir por ella así que ¿quien va?

-a mi no me miren voy a preparar el barco para nuestro súper viaje

-yo tengo que ver que tenga todas la plantas medicinales necesarias

-yo me voy a dormir

-esa no es excusa maldito espadachín-dije enojado

-lo haría con gusto pero el palacio esta lejos de aquí- dijo Robin

-¿y tu Luffy?-dijo volteando a verlo para encontrarlo totalmente dormido a lado de la comida que compre

-¡como cojones se durmió!

-cariño creo que Luffy se bebió tu sake

-¿que?-dijo el marimo al ver el barril vacío

-maldito Luffy ese era mi sake bastardo

-para que lo dejas a lado de Luffy-dijo Franky

-bueno Sanji-Kun tu eres el único que queda-volteando a verme

-¿que?- que bien tenia que ser yo

-si tu puedes volar cosa que los demás no

-escuchaste eso marimo soy mejor que tu-pero al parecer no me escucho por que estaba tratando de matar a Luffy

-bueno tu vas por ella y regresas, tenemos que partir antes del anochecer además puedes ir por algunas cosas que se me olvidaron

-claro voy mi hermosa navegante-aunque no estaba muy seguro si podría con todo

Ahora que iba a hacer, hace unas horas estaba abrazándola y casi la besaba esto era lo peor y mejor que me había pasado tal vez solo talvez ella sienta lo mimo por mi

-bien Sanji-Kun tienes 3 horas para ir y venir con Vivi y mis cosas

-pero 3 horas no te parece poco y si pasa algo no se….-me quede pensando para no tener que ir

-no te preocupes llévate este den-den mushi para contactarnos si pasa algo y puedes tomar el tiempo que sea necesario los esperaremos en el mismo lugar de siempre

-ok, bueno voy rápido- Salí corriendo o mas bien volando derrotado ya que nada me sirvió como excusa para no ir tenia que llegar rápido para que pudiéramos irnos

Me tomo solo una hora atravesar el desierto era fácil me sentía también cuando volaba aunque alla tenido que aprenderlo en el peor infierno, llegue al palacio uno de los guardias me indico que Vivi estaba recogiendo sus cosas para el viaje

-oye muchacho quiero hablar contigo-me dijo el tipo-águila

-claro ¿que pasa?-pregunte tranquilo

-te pido que cuiden muy bien de Vivi ella ha estado en este país por años y el mundo a cambiado mucho desde la muerte de shirogine

-note preocupes pell-hablo chaka- ellos son fuertes la protegerán ¿no es así?-me dijo con tono escalofriante

-c-claro-respondí nervioso-voy a buscarla

Subí las escaleras para ir rápido por ella, tenia que regresar con Vivi, sus cosas y las de Nami eso ya era bastante complicado solo espero que su pato me ayude

Llegue al piso de arriba y escuché en una de las habitaciones unos mormullos así que me acerque y vi que Vivi estaba hablando con Igaram

-Vivi-sama por favor cuídese mucho aunque sean unos meses debe cuidarse mucho los piratas en esta era son cada vez mas peligrosos

-no te preocupes Igaram-que hermosa es su sonrisa-Sanji me protegerá-esperen dijo ¿mi nombre?-no e-es decir Luffy

-creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante

-¿de que?-sonrío nerviosa por que no dejaba de deshacerme ante su sonrisa

-como decirlo, bueno creo que cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Luffy-al oír eso sentí que mi corazón se detuvo-te veía algo dudosa pero ahora estas completamente confundida

-¿confundida, de que estas hablando?-pregunto extrañada

-si, creo que realmente no es el de quien te enamoraste

-pero yo soy feliz con Luffy además no se de quien podría estarlo- menciono mi nombre y no cree que soy yo tal vez, esperen un segundo por que estoy pensando esto

-bueno solo cuídese durante el viaje cuando regrese se me aclararan las dudas-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero ella y yo lo oímos

-¿Cuáles dudas?-pregunto extrañada

-nada, nada Vivi-sama estaba hablando conmigo mismo

-bueno será mejor que ya me vaya Luffy a de estar esperándome abajo

Se acerco a la puerta tenia que salir rápido antes de que me vieran o descubrirían que los estaba espiando, con lo mas sigiloso que pude empecé a correr a si las escaleras y baje no me di cuenta si me escucharon o no solo baje

Al llegar abajo no había nadie por los pasillos eso me calmo ya que si alguien me hubiera visto bajara de esa manera pensarían que estaba loco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como ella dijo mi nombre en ves de el de Luffy

-ya estoy Luffy para partir…-se quedo callada mientras bajaba

-a lo siento Vivi-Chan Luffy se quedo dormido después de beberse el sake de el marimo

-(suspiro) típico de el pero vamos-pero al momento de bajar piso mal y callos por las escaleras

¡VIVI-CHAN!-corrí hasta ella y la atrape pero al momento de atraparla me resbale y caí al suelo

-Vivi-sama que ha suced….-se quedo callado al ver la escena

Escuche como el niñero de Vivi baja las escaleras pero al abrir los ojos ¡estaba tirado de espaldas besando a Vivi-Chan!


	4. Chapter 4

¡TU ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-me grito pero no lo escuche o al menos eso pensaba

No sabia como explicar lo que sentía en estos momentos, esperaba que cuando sintiera sus labios fuera por deseo propio y no por accidente pero ¿a quien le importa?, se sentía tan bien besarla era una sensación que nunca tuve con Nami

Sus la labios eran tan suaves, tan deliciosos, lo que sentía era ¿Cómo describirlo?, maravilloso, nos separamos unos segundos después pero yo aproveche cada segundo que pude, nos separamos totalmente ruborizados

-lo siento mucho Sanji-san no era mi intención…-la interrumpí

-no te preocupes solo diste un mal paso eso es todo, además fue un accidente-_el mejor de mi vida_

-¿que paso aquí?-pregunto curioso

-pues veras venia bajando las escaleras cuando resbale

-y yo la atrape en ese momento lo malo fue que resbale y caí de espaldas y eso provoque que nos besáramos por error

-aaaaaaaaa-soltó un suspiro de alivio-pensé que este mal nacido se estaba aprovechando de usted Vivi-sama

-¿que?, ¿por que se aprovecharía de mi?

-pues por que…

-por nada Vivi-Chan, el solo esta siendo protector como siempre-lo calle tapándole la boca con mi mano

-bueno si tu lo dices, bueno ya estoy lista para irnos

-ok, nada mas subo al cuarto a recoger algunas cosas de Nami y regreso

-claro

-no tardo- al momento de subir las escaleras

Al llegar al cuarto revise el ropero buscando las cosas de Nami, no eran muchas solo algunos zapatos y blusas que había olvidado, las recogí y baje rápido, pero al llegar a las escaleras escuche un estruendo proveniente de afuera, esta lloviendo

Si que jodida suerte tengo, llevar a Vivi, sus cosas y las de Nami ya era pesado y ahora lloviendo lo era mas, seguí caminado para hablar con Nami acerca de lo que pasaba, no es que no pudiera pero no quería que ella pescara un resfriado

-Vivi-chan empezó a llover, déjame hablar con Nami para ver que vamos a hacer

-no te preocupes el escuadrón de patos australianos se puede llevar las cosas

-ahh, cierto_-¿Cómo no pensé en ellos antes?_

-bueno aunque quería pedirte un favor-un poco sonrojada, que hermosa se veía

-¿que es Vivi-Chan?

-como te vi que podías volar me preguntaba… ¿podrías llevarme de regreso contigo?, claro si no te molesta

-claro que no, pero tendría que ser mañana ya que no podría arriesgarte a que te enfermes con esta lluvia

-esta bien, entonces hay que esperar a que la lluvia se calme

-mientras le diré a Nami que nos espere en el río sandora

-ok yo iré a preparar al escuadrón de patos australianos para mañana

Saque el den-den mushi para hablar con Nami, antes me preguntaba que podía ser tan difícil para que ella me lo diera pero, creo que ella ya sabia que iba a llover

-hola, hola ¿hay alguien?, hola-_en verdad no se como usar estas cosas_

_-ola, Sanji-Kun ¿comenzó a llover verdad?-_con tono dulce

-¿ya lo sabias?

-_claro, recuerdas por eso te di el den-den mushi para que hablaras en caso de que algo pasara y dime ¿vas a venir hoy o mañana cuando pase la lluvia?-_ya no saber que sentía cuando estaba con Nami me estaba matando

-mañana ya que si saliera ahora seria peligroso para Vivi-Chan, los veo en el río sandora

-_bueno te esperaremos aquí a ti y a Vivi pero recuerden que deben darse prisa los marines podrían ver el barco o a Vivi con nosotros_

-si mi hermosa pelirroja, te veré mañana y no te preocupes cuidare de Vivi-Chan

-_adiós, Sanji-Kun recuerda si alguien los ve te mato_-en tono macabro_-que descanses-_que dulce podía ser su voz

Cada vez que escuchaba su voz era algo realmente confuso, es cierto que había aceptado mis sentimientos así Vivi-Chan pero a su vez era igual de confuso con Nami por que las dos eran tan hermosas cada una a su manera pero eso lo resolvería después, en este momento solo deseo dormir, mejor esperarla que me diga donde puedo dormir pero me percate que alguien regresaba

-oye Vivi-Chan donde…-lastima que no era ella

-yo había estado observando en todo este tiempo que mi hija estaba con Luffy-san pero creo que me equivoque-genial ahora su padre que ¿alguien mas me quiere venir a decir algo?

-¿no se de que me habla?-lo dije de forma que sonara sincero pero al parecer no me creyó ya que su cara cambio a una enojada-en serio

-bueno si quieres puedes tratar de engañarte pero a mi no lo haces-se acerco a mi pero paso a lado y me susurro-solo asegúrate de tomar las decisiones correctas cuando se presente el momento

Y con eso paso de largo ahora creo que todos los idiotas de este maldito palacio saben que estoy interesado en Vivi-Chan, pero tal vez allá dicho que me enamore de ella pero también creo estar equivocado no se es demasiado confuso como dije lo resolveré en la mañana, alguien se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez si era Vivi

-ya esta todo listo Sanji-san, el escuadrón de patos llevara todas nuestras cosas al barco por la mañana

-oye te quería preguntar Vivi-Chan ¿Carue va a venir con nosotros?

-no lo se depende de lo que el quiera pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada simple curiosidad, disculpa pero me puedes decir donde voy a dormir-me avergonzaba pedirle esto

-claro puedes dormir en el mismo cuarto donde estabas durmiendo antes con Nami-san

-perfecto voy a dormirme ya, no se por que tengo tanto sueño hoy-estirando los brazos y encomiándome a las escaleras

-esta bien te veré en la mañana, que pases buenas noches Sanji-san-encaminándose fuera del pasillo

-tu también Vivi-Chan-subí a la habitación, me quite mi saco y lo puse a un lado y me recosté sobre la cama, estaba cansado de esta situación el no poder decidir entre mi ellas dos era algo realmente confuso pero ahora que lo pienso yo estoy con Nami y Vivi con Luffy

Era cierto ¿por que rayos estaba pensando que Vivi se fijaría en un mujeriego como yo cuando esta con Luffy?, el era el mas fuerte de todos, el mas alegre, el mas idiota pero bueno también cuenta como una cualidad buena ya que su idotes nos a salvado innumerables, cierto ella de seguro estaría enamorada de el, y yo sufriendo como de algo que ni siquiera debería importarme, esta decidido me quedare con mi Nami, escuche como alguien tocaba mi puerta me levante a abrirla

-¡Vivi-Chan!-no salía de mi asombro ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? y en piyama aunque esa hermosa piyama rosa le quedaba muy bien-¿que haces aquí?- dije lo mas dulce que pude

-quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante-en un tono serio se veía hermosa de cualquier forma

-claro-ella entro en la habitación-pero como te cambiaste tan rápido apenas había entrado al cuarto para dormir

-¿Cómo?-me vio con cara confusa-pero si ya han pasado varias horas desde que te subiste-tanto en verdad me había tardado en pensar las cosas

-creo que perdí la noción del tiempo-lleve mis manos a mi nuca-y ¿Por qué ahora quieres hablar? si quieres hablemos en la mañana

-no porque ahora estamos solos y ni mi padre ni Igaram pueden vigilarme ahora y cuando lleguemos al barco no vamos a poder estar solos

-tienes razón-suspire-y dime ¿de que quieres hablar?

-bueno no se por donde empezar a si que-hizo una pausa-¿yo te gusto?-mirando al suelo totalmente ruborizada

-¿Q-QUE?-me quede atónito al escuchar lo que me pregunto, acabo de tomar la decisión de seguir con Nami y ella viene a preguntarme eso ahora

-bueno es que no se por que pero desde que llegaron cada vez que estoy junto a ti me siento bien es decir mejor que cuando estoy con Luffy-ella estaba totalmente ruborizada contándome todo esto

-pues-mire en otra dirección-yo diría lo mismo-suspire-recuerdas esta tarde cuando te abrase-ella solo asistió con la cabeza-veras cuando te abrazaba no me quería separar de ti lo único que quería era permanecer así contigo es algo que siento casi desde que llegamos, desde el primer momento donde te volví a ver

-entonces te atraigo solamente-vi como bajaba la mirada

-no la verdad es que como decirlo me siento completo contigo es algo que siento, solo deseo tenerte, poder besarte y no, no me atraes solo por tu belleza aunque claro eres hermosa si no me atraes por que eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y en fin podría estar toda la noche hablando sobre cada cosa bella que tienes

-pues yo podría decir lo mismo-me miro a los ojos mientras hablaba-desde que empezamos a viajar juntos me agradabas al principio por que eras tan caballeroso pero luego me di cuenta de que eras un completo mujeriego pervertido-baje mi mirada al suelo con inmensa depresión-pero-también vi el valor que tenias por proteger a cualquiera y podría decir que yo también me siento completa cuando estoy contigo

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque y la abrase en verdad no quería separarme de ella por nada del mundo y ahora que sabia que ella también me quería no iba dejar que nada la separar de mi, la mire a los ojos y con mi mano derecha acaricie sus mejillas aun sonrojadas sin poder resistirlo acerque mis labios y la bese, podía sentir tan lo delicados que eran era como si con poner un poco de presión podrían romperse

Mis labios presionaban los de ella con delicadeza, entonces empecé a succionar con suavidad su labio inferior y lo delineaba con la lengua, en un acto reflejo ella separo los labios, pero el espacio era insuficiente para que pudiera invadir su cavidad, entonces mordí sutilmente mi labio inferior y ella separo los labios lo suficiente para que pudiera adentrarme en el interior de su boca y explorarla con la lengua, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así solo supe que tuve que separarme de ella por la falta de oxigeno en mi cuerpo

-y dime mi preciosa Vivi-Chan ¿te gusto?-pregunte en un tono coqueto y divertido

-tal vez, a lo mejor, quizás aunque tu labios saben a tabaco-vi como su cara marcaba un gran rubor

-así que tu también probaste mis labios-sentía como mi ego aumentaba-pues lo tuyos saben exquisitos

-y ¿a que saben?-pregunto nerviosa

-pues tiene un sabor dulce-dije sin dejar de abrazarla-¿quieres volver a probarlos?

-no-se paro y fue a la puerta-todavía sigo con Luffy y tu con Nami-san así que no puede haber nada entre nosotros-dijo totalmente convencida

-por el momento-dije apenas termino ella-me acabas de decir que te gusto y a mi también y ¿crees que voy a dejar así las cosas?-dije levantándome y acercándome a ella

-si como tu mismo lo dijiste te gusto y tu también pero aun no se si estoy enamorada de ti-en el fondo sabia que tenia razón ya que yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de si la amo

-pero-trate de hablar pero ella se giro y me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labios

-no digas nada si yo viene era para poder hablara de lo que sentía y poder saber si era cierta o no mis sospechas y ahora no se lo que vallamos a hacer

-yo lo se-dije tranquilamente sosteniendo su mano y besándola-¿quieres que te lo diga?

-si-dijo casi en susurro

-pues podríamos continuar con nuestras respectivas relaciones como si tú y yo nunca hubiéramos hablado de esto-dije tranquilamente-pero cuando estemos los dos solos podríamos intentar tener una relación "mas que solo amigos"

-pero solamente con una condición

-y ¿esa cual seria?-pregunte un tanto extrañado ya que podía pedirme

-que si esto no llegara a funcionar quiero que seamos siendo amigos y que jamás hablemos con esto de nadie

-tiene mi palabra de cocinero, hermosa dama que jamás saldrá una palabra de mi boca y que si esto no llegara a funcionar siempre serás mi amiga

-bien, entonces yo me voy ya va a amanecer dentro de un par de horas y tengo que dormir un poco-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando acababa de hablar con Vivi de lo que sentía por ella y era correspondido al verla dirigirse a la puerta me sentí solo no quería que se fuera así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió me acerque a ella antes de que abriera la puerta y la abrase

-por favor no te vallas-le dije en susurro

-Sanji-san-que hermoso se oía mi nombre salir de sus labios-¿que estas haciendo?

-quiero que te quedes-dije sin rodeos

-pero ya te dije que voy a dormir antes de irnos

-entonces ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿que?-al juzgar por su reacción y sus mejillas sonrojadas supe que me había mal interpretado

-no es lo que tu piensas, quiero que simplemente duermas conmigo hoy

-que no te acabo de decir que estoy con Luffy

-claro, y yo te acabo de decir que podríamos intentar tener una relación de pareja para poder saber acerca de nuestros sentimientos

-no puedo

-por favor solo esta noche después, de hoy jamás podremos estar así ya que estaremos con los demás

Después de pensarlo durante un rato y después de varios ruegos míos finalmente acepto mi propuesta

-pero solamente dormir si te pasa te mato

-no te preocupes mi querida princesa jamás me atrevería a dañarla-dije en mi tono de caballero

-bien, solamente te pido que nos despertemos un poco antes que los demás ya que si nos llegaran a enterarse de esto seguramente me reprenderían-lastima que tenia razón ya que todos en este castillo sabían que desde hace tiempo sentía algo por Vivi-

Nos metimos bajo las sabanas ella estaba a lado derecho de mi, al principio tenerla en mi misma cama ya era lo mejor que me había pasado a acepción de que ya también había dormido con Nami pero algo se sentía diferente , ya que cuando estaba con Nami no me sentía tan bien que ahora estando con Vivi

-que descanses Sanji-san-dando la vuelta quedando de espaldas

-tu también Vivi-Chan-le dije en susurro poniendo mi brazo sobre su cintura y acercándome a ella, como podía tener una cintura tan exquisita mas bien como podía a llegar a ser tan bella me sentía realmente cómodo con ella, por eso de un momento a otro me había quedado dormido

Comencé a sentir los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana lo que me obligo a abrir los ojos, voltee y pude notar como Vivi estaba profundamente dormida frente mío

-Sanji-contuve el aliento pensando por un momento que la había despertado, pero al sentir que no hacia ningún otro movimiento confirme que seguía dormida, y aparentemente soñando conmigo cosa que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente

-¿que estará soñando?-dije en susurro, sin poder evitarlo mire atentamente a Vivi y fue terriblemente conciente de que su forma se definía bastante bien entre las finas sabanas, las cuales solo cubrían hasta poco arriba de la cintura trague saliva al ver que dormía con una ligera camisa rosa de botones al frente misma que se había levantado un poco mientras ella dormía y se podía apreciar un pequeño tramo de su diminuta cintura, me sonroje violentamente al darme cuenta de que había fijado toda la atención en esa pequeña porción de piel blanca y cambio la dirección de mi mirada, al instante me arrepentí de hacerlo pues ahora mi mirada se encontraron con que los primeros dos botones de la pijama de Vivi que se habían desabrochado mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos.

No sabia por que me había pasado yo siempre he visto a tantas mujeres y sirenas mostrando sus senos y jamás me había sentido ni un poco avergonzado y menos cuando dormía con Nami y ella casi no usaba nada, maldita sea siento como mi maldito sangrado nasal fuera a regresar en cualquier momento, mi vista volvió a sus labios, eran tan deliciosos que no pude resistirme a esperar a volver a probarlos, me acerque a ella con sumo cuidado y la bese eran igual que antes suaves y dulces como antes no lo prologue demasiado

-quizás debería despertarla-la verdad no quería ni separarme de ella, ala mierda todo los demás si se enteraban pero no podía hacerle eso a ella-Vivi-Chan-la moví un poco susurrando su nombre una y otra vez

-¿que pasa?-en tono somnoliento pero después cambio su semblante a sorpresa-no me digas que todo lo que te dije ayer no era un sueño

-lamento decírtelo pero no lo fue, aunque si te arrepientes-trate de sonar dolido aunque de verdad jamás

-no, no es eso solamente que me tomo por sorpresa estar qui a tu lado cuando ni siquiera había dormido con Luffy-comenzaba a sentir celos de que ella lo mencionara tanto pero no iba a decírselo para no arruinar lo que habíamos empezado

-creo que deberíamos levantarnos antes de que alguien venga

-tienes razón será mejor que valla a mi cuarto antes de que mi padre o Igaram descubran que no estoy en el-se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-preparare al escuadrón de patos australianos para que lleven las cosas

-si voy estar otro poco aquí te veo al rato mi preciosa Vivi-Chan-ella solo mostró una dulce sonrisa y salio de la habitación

Estaba sumamente feliz de que Vivi-Chan me aceptara pero había algo que realmente me preocupaba, ¿que pasaría con Nami y Luffy? la verdad es que a pesar de todo me siento un poco culpable de que nos estemos viendo cuando ambos tenemos pareja pero solo un poco ya que realmente me siento bien con ella, pero luego me preocupo de todo ello ahora mismo lo único que importa es ella y yo

Tendí la cama, tome mi saco y Salí de la habitación ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Vivi salio así que en estos momentos ya deben de estar lista para partir

-disculpe usted es el cocinero de la banda del sombrero de paja verdad-gire para ver quien era la mujer que me había llamado y vi que era la esposa del niñero de Vivi

-claro que si el mejor cocinero de los siete mares-yo jamás era modesto respecto a mi persona

-quería hablar con usted acerca de unas recetas que he estado investigando ¿quisiera saber que opina usted de ellas?

-claro no hay problema-nos dirigimos hacia la cocina por el camino hablábamos de cosas triviales cosas sobre como mejorar el sabor de la cocina o las diferentes maneras de darle un toque diferente, comencé a probar sus platillos

-y que tal saben-pregunto esperando impaciente mi respuesta

-saben muy bien señora-dije siguiendo degustando el platillo

-y ¿que tal te fue ayer con Vivi-sama?-al escuchar eso hizo que casi me haogo con su platillo

-¿Cómo rayos lo supo?-dije recuperado del asfixiamiento que había sufrido

-una mujer tiene esos instintos maternales, he criado a Vivi-sama como si fuera mi propia hija, además de que la seguí anoche y escuche lo que ustedes dos par de tortolitos hablaron

-y su esposo o el padre de Vivi-Chan ¿también lo saben?-pregunte totalmente nervioso

-no, solo yo lo se-solté un suspiro de alivio-aunque puedo contárselos

-¿que quiere a cambio de no decir nada?-dije al momento

-solamente te pido que cuides de Vivi-sama durante su viaje que nada le pase solamente eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-puede estar segura que la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida y jamás permitiré que nadie la dañe

-me alegra que Vivi-sama este con alguien como tu-se acerco a mi y me susurro-entre tu y yo me alegra de que ella se fijara en ti que en vez de Luffy

-y eso ¿Por qué?-pregunto totalmente intrigado ya que todos verían a Luffy como la mejor opción

-pues veras hay algo que tenemos las mujeres que se llama instinto femenino y algo me dice que esta con ella por alguna razón pero no es por que realmente le guste además he estado observando que a veces es indiferente con ella

-¿esta segura?

-completamente yo tengo experiencias en estas cosas bueno será mejor que vayas afuera con Vivi-sama ya deberían de irse y cuídala

-no se preocupe ella estará bien-Salí de la cocina bastante intrigado como era eso de que el estaba indiferente con Vivi cuando estaba ansioso de volverla a ver pero ahora que lo pienso el estaba emocionado y yo quiero quitarle a Vivi, aunque también me preocupa Nami pero bueno las cosas se verán al final de este viaje


End file.
